mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Tyki Mikk
Name: Tyki Mikk, Joyd Origin: D.Gray-Man Gender: Male Classification: Human Noah Age: 26 Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, can fire energy blasts, skilled hth fighter, can control Tease golems (see below), as he is the Noah of Pleasure he can choose what he does or doesn't want to touch some abilities that come with this are: intangibility, flight, the ability to walk on water and the ability to create a vacuum, Tyki can use black 'tentacles' to defend himself from attacks (this was able to aid him in deflecting Cross Marian's Judgment bullets and defend him from a sword slash from Kanda) Weaknesses: None notable Destructive Capacity: Multi city block level+ | Small town level Range: Average human melee range, attacks from Tease Type 2 can reach up to a few meters, Tyki's vacuum attack is roughly about 20 or so meters in length Speed: Supersonic+ (was able to react to a sword strike from Kanda) | At least supersonic+, possibly hypersonic (was able to casually blitz Allen and Lavi, to the point that he completely disappeared from their sights) Durability: Multi city block level+, (selective intangibility makes him hard to kill) | Small town level (was able to tank bullets from Cross Marian's Judgment, also withstood Lavi's direct Fire Seal with no damage at all) Lifting Strength: Class K | Class M+ Striking Strength: Class GJ+ | Class TJ Stamina: Reasonably large, was able to fight Allen for a lengthy period of time Standard Equipment: Tease Golems Intelligence: Skilled combatant Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Tease Golems: Flesh eating butterfly shaped golems. *Type 1: These look like purple and black butterflies which Tyki uses for most tasks. *Type 2: These look like butterflies with a skull in the middle with 2 wings with a striped vertical pattern. These are able to shoot bullets similar to Akuma. - Choose: As the Noah of "Pleasure", Tyki is able to 'choose' whatever he wishes to touch, which can make him intangible to many solid objects or treat liquids and air as if they have solid form, seen when he is able to walk on water. He uses this ability to kill many of his victims by removing their vital organs without damaging the skin. He has also been seen to force Tease into his opponent's body, which subsequently eat the victim from the inside out. He can also create a perfect vacuum around an opponent, completely removing their air supply. -Vacuum Blast: Tyki can reject the air around his opponent in order to create a vacuum. - "Awakened" Noah: When gravely injured by Innocence Tyki can transform into a monstrous being of pure dark matter. This form gives Tyki dramatically enhanced power, speed and all around abilities. - Black 'Tentacle' Defense: Tyki is able to use black tentacles to augment his defense (namely to block attacks, he has recently shown to be capable of this in his base form). Notable OBD Victories: - Adam Blade (Needless) - Adam Profile (outdated) - Crocodile (One Piece) - Crocodile Profile (outdated) - Kuchiki Byakuya (Bleach) - Byakuya Profile (outdated) - Luffy (One Piece) - Luffy Profile (outdated) - Starrk (Bleach) - Starrk Profile (outdated) Notable OBD Losses: - Genei Ryodan (Hunter x Hunter) (Nen was equivalent to Innocence for this fight) Inconclusive Matches: - Kizaru (One Piece) - Kizaru Profile (neither was actually able to hurt each other in this fight, if they were, however, it should be noted that Tyki would be beaten with relative ease) Other: Tyki represents the Pleasure of Noah and the true name of his Memory is Joyd. Key: Base | Awakened Form Category:Characters Category:D.Gray-Man